Dominant Desires
by tyl ashke
Summary: When Shuuhei accidentally lets slip one of his greatest desires, what is Kensei's instinctive response? KenShuu


**Info:** This is my first fic writing Kensei and Shuuhei and I struggled quite a bit with their voices, so do let me know how you think it turned out. If anything, the muse is actually considering a sequel to explore their developing relationship, so feedback would be great. Thanks!

It's kind of a miracle that I managed to complete a fic while on exchange, but I didn't have write it from scratch since I already had about almost two pages of it. Please don't expect any more stuff until July (if I get the time) or much later in the year.

My response to last spring's Springkink prompt - 11th Feb Bleach – Kensei/Shuuhei - Animalistic behaviours and characteristics, dominant (snarling; sniffing; scent-marking or biting; other claiming acts; territoriality; predatory stalking; cuffing; forcing the partner's neck down) – "I want you to make me yours."

* * *

**Dominant Desires**

He was not sure when his feelings for him changed from respect and admiration to something along the lines of a schoolgirl crush, then to something synonymous with pure, unadulterated desire, despite how much he did not want to admit it.

It did not help that Kensei – he used to call him Muguruma-san in his mind until sometime recently – had returned to Soul Society. For the past century, his saviour had been taken to be dead by almost all Shinigami. It was only after the Winter War that the truth had been revealed, and the Vizard recognised by Soul Society and given free passage to and from it.

As part of the rebuilding process, the Vizard who were willing to assist with the process were given roles; Kensei had taken over as the Captain of his former Division – his idol was now his Captain.

There were teething problems with every change in command and this was no exception. Muguruma-taicho and Tousen-taicho were poles apart and that involved changing quite a significant part of their processes. It did not take long for his Division to get used to their gruff but enthusiastic new Captain. As they grew closer to each other, bonding over work, so did his interest in his Captain. Despite how he tried to conceal it, a slip of tongue one night gave him away immediately.

On hindsight, he did not know if it had been he who had given himself away, or if he had been too obvious and ended up giving himself away a long time before that.

* * *

"Hisagi-fukutaicho, join me for a couple of drinks in my room?"

Shuuhei looked up from his article he had been working on, his lips curving up slightly. Kensei always sounded so serious that even a casual invitation sounded more like a command. In fact, he had learnt it the hard way; he had not dared to refuse such an official sounding request from his Captain initially. It was only when he had missed a deadline for an article that Kensei called him over and told him that the drinks were optional, not before reprimanding him for missing the deadline of course.

Putting down the parchment – he was stuck after all and decided that it would not hurt to take a break – the Lieutenant stood and stretched before heading down the hallway to his Captain's quarters. Knocking to announce his arrival, he slid open the shoji doors, entering the room and sitting himself at the table on which stood two bottles of sake.

The white haired Captain was busy with something in a corner of the room and Shuuhei took the opportunity to observe his Captain's muscular back and arms, before his gaze shifted to the rest of the room. It was rather different from when Tousen-taicho had occupied it; it was still neat but the way things were arranged belied Kensei's controlled aggression and his idea of tough love.

He nodded to his Captain as he turned, before pouring him a cup of sake and waiting for him to settle in at the table. After the Vizard seated himself and poured his Lieutenant a cup of sake as well, they toasted each other, cups chiming in mid-air, before Kensei asked as usual, "How did things go today?"

That was how they always started off their conversation. Running Seireitei Communications and the Ninth meant efficient division of manpower was necessary and there were days where they did not see each other despite their offices being next to each other in the Division.

He rather enjoyed drinking with Kens… his Captain, not just because of his crush (though he did enjoy seeing him being less serious) but also because it was like he was hanging out with a sempai, one with absolute no airs about him and who offered him friendly advice. Though he was still worried that Kensei would find out somehow, nothing had happened during their previous encounters, and Shuuhei preferred to enjoy his Captain's friendship while it lasted.

That night however, the conversation veered into dangerous territory. From work, it suddenly went off on a tangent, with Kensei asking him, "What's up with you recently? You seem distracted."

"… I'm sorry, Taicho. I assure you it will not affect my performance."

"Don't give me this politically-correct crap, Hisagi."

"It's a personal problem, Taicho. I really don't want to trouble you over it. I promise I'll have it resolved-"

"I don't think this will be the first personal problem we've brought up here. Spit it out."

"I… think… There's someone I think I'm interested in, but I… don't think it's a good idea if we get together, so I'm trying to get over it on my own. I apologise if it's interfering with my work."

Almost heaving a sigh of relief as he watched his Captain remain silent, as if in deep thought, Shuuhei downed his cup of sake before spotting the empty cup and refilling his Captain's. 'At least he doesn't know that that someone's him.'

Silence followed the soft 'thunk' of the bottle of sake returning to the table. A quick glance at his Captain's expression of what looked like a combination of surprise and disbelief told him what he needed to know – he had voiced his thoughts.

Between blushing furiously, standing up to excuse himself from the room and apologising for not feeling well, Shuuhei was not even sure what happened in what order, but the next thing he did feel was Kensei's hand on his shoulder. "Stop."

He stopped, a slight shudder running through his athletic frame from where Kensei's warm hand lay on his shoulder.

"Repeat what you just said."

"… Taicho… I… I… I-"

Before he could respond, he felt warm lips pressed against his fiercely, and he wondered for a moment if what he felt was a dream instead. It was only when they broke apart and felt his hand still on his shoulder, followed by the not-so-gentle cuff to his head, that he knew it was all real.

"Baka."

That was all he needed to know. When their lips met again, Shuuhei could feel his Captain's barely suppressed desire as he allowed every nook and cranny of his mouth to be explored hungrily – it was as though he had awoken a sleeping beast. When they next broke apart, they were both panting slightly, and he was not sure which he had enjoyed more, the aggression of Kensei's kisses that he had submitted to and wanted more of, or the tender touch of the hands that had wrapped around his lithe frame, caressing every inch of his back.

Despite the slight scowl on his Captain's face, he could sense the desire within those brown eyes, so he was surprised when Kensei turned away from him and headed for a corner of the room. It was only when he saw the white haired man pulling out and unfolding the futon that he felt his face heat up slightly; he had not been wrong about his intentions after all.

* * *

Kensei hesitated very briefly before turning away from his Lieutenant. The kisses told him all he needed to know, that the kid was really interested in him, but there still remained a nagging feeling in his gut that the kid was really too young for him. As if working on autopilot, he slid open the closet door and retrieved his futon, while trying to make sense of the thoughts in his mind. Seeing his Lieutenant help with laying out the futon before he sat down at one corner, as if waiting for something to happen, had been enough to let his instincts take over.

'_Fuck this.' _

In the next instant, he took the step that bridged the distance between them, before bending down and head-butting the kid onto the futon proper. The gasp of surprise he had heard told him that he had caught the kid off-guard and having the kid spread out over his futon, usually serious dark gray eyes now almost black and glimmering of want, was a huge turn-on.

On his hands and feet, almost straddling the kid, Kensei bent down, locking lips briefly, before turning his attention elsewhere. He sniffed at the bared throat, picking up the scent of fresh pine and mint, before alternating between nipping and licking at it. His hands making quick work of the kosode and shitagi, he proceeded down along the smooth planes of the chest and abdomen lying before him, stopping to tease each nipple into a hard nub with a combination of pain and pleasure from his biting and sucking.

He was not surprised to see his Lieutenant's fundoshi straining with his erection after pulling away his hakama. A brief look at his flushed face was more than enough to tell him how much pleasure he was experiencing. Kensei nosed around the cotton bindings, picking up that fresh, enticing scent, this time with an added mix of earthy undertones and arousal, before leaving a trail of nips along the tender skin of his inner thigh, licking each one after he was done and feeling the tremble of pleasure as the black-haired Shinigami struggled to retain control over his body.

By the time he was done, the soft cotton was almost translucent, barely concealing the throbbing arousal. The white-haired Shinigami made quick work of his own clothes, discarding them at one side of the futon to reveal the matching tattoos they shared. As he stood before the futon, hesitating as he thought of what to do next – it was after all quite a long time since he had had a lover – the kid had sat up, crawled forward and was now sucking him off through the thin cotton wrapping, which was the only piece of clothing he was wearing. That put to rest any doubts he had about whether he was taking advantage of the kid – it seemed he was experienced enough to know exactly what he was doing.

* * *

Shuuhei could not help but blush slightly as he took in his Captain's muscular frame standing before him. Even though he did get to see him topless occasionally, actually being able to admire everything in close distance, especially those muscular thighs and his well defined abs together with the dusting of hair that led downwards to that very prominent arousal.

It took him but a second to get onto his knees, aiming for that almost visible erection like a homing missile. It felt incredible to be able to taste Kensei through the cotton; that subtle bitterness and the scent of sandalwood and spice as he breathed in, burying his nose in the white curls, felt like paradise to him.

He slobbered all over the cotton, turning it almost transparent before looking up and waiting for approval to be able to unwrap that last restraining piece of clothing. A grunt was all he needed to hear. Tugging off the white cloth eagerly as though he was a dog retrieving a bone he had buried, the black-haired Shinigami then placed his mouth over it, deep-throating it in an instant, earning him a loud groan from his Captain.

Bobbing up and down and making full use of his tongue, the Lieutenant soon felt his Captain's warm, large hands buried in his hair, guiding his motion. As he raised one hand to play with his nipples, his other reached out, first stroking the pendulous balls, before inching further inward to caress the sensitive skin that led towards that muscular ass.

Not long later, he felt Kensei's dick throbbing and in the next moment, he felt himself being pulled away from it. "Get on your hands and knees," he heard the white-haired Shinigami demand in a snarl and he obeyed in an instant, dropping himself onto the futon in the specified posture.

A second later, he felt his fundoshi being tugged down roughly and glancing quickly behind the next moment, he saw Kensei slicking up his fingers with precum from both their leaking arousals. He felt the moist appendage circle his entrance before nudging in slowly. The in-and-out motion persisted for some time, going deeper each time before finally brushing against _that_ spot.

Groaning as he arched his back, tensing up with pleasure, Shuuhei felt his ass sting and realised belatedly that the white-haired Shinigami had just spanked him. "Stop moving," came the low growl from behind him. Several moments later, he felt that brush of pleasure again and strove to stop his movements, exhaling in a loud hiss.

When the second finger entered, stretching him in a scissoring motion, but still going in and out slowly, he bucked against it, earning him another thwap to his ass. This time, a slight blush accompanied the reddening imprint on his butt. Realising that there was nothing he could do but wait until he was given permission to move, not wanting to accidently spoil the mood, the Lieutenant turned to glance at his Captain, who still wore his usual serious expression, with only his lust-darkened eyes and rock-hard erection belying that fact. He could not help feeling yet another jolt of pleasure at seeing Kensei's other hand run over his wide chest and muscular abdomen, even tracing at the tattoo they shared. He did not even notice that the third finger had been added until he suddenly felt empty and felt Kensei guiding him into position.

The first thrust felt incredible, pleasure overwhelming any trace of pain, and the second, accompanied by a guttural grunt, hit that spot, making him see stars and vocalising his pleasure in a moan. Still things went slowly, with one of Kensei's hands snaking out and sending tingles of pleasure wherever it touched, until he could not bear it any further.

"Fuck, Kensei! Just do it hard and fast, plea—se!" His last word came at the same time as another thrust and perhaps unsurprisingly, the Vizard sped up his pace, wrapping his hand around his throbbing dick. Their pace grew frantic, the pleasure as he moved both forward and backward soon brought him to climax as their voices rose to a cacophony.

When Kensei bit down hard on his trapezius, his pleasure crested in that instant, overwhelming his senses and he came hard, spurting all over the futon; Kensei climaxed a split second later as he tightened around him. Spent, he almost collapsed onto the futon several moments later, narrowly avoiding his own streaks of cum. In the last moments before he slid off into his dreams, he saw the Vizard holding a piece of cloth, heading for him.

* * *

After cleaning both of them up with a wet cloth, pulling out the spare futon and shifting his Lieutenant over, Kensei leaned over him, gently touching his trapezius where the bite marks had closed up – he had tasted blood briefly – before wrapping his arms around him and joining him in slumber.

He woke early the next morning – eve n though it was the weekend, his body clock not deviating from its regular cycle, since there was still work to do during the weekend – and smiled at seeing his Lieutenant wrapped around him. Reaching out, he traced the '69' on the black-haired Shinigami's face, having heard the rumours that it was related to his own, and found sleepy grey eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." His gruff voice sounded slightly awkward and he knew it probably sounded too formal after what they shared the night before, but he did not know what to call this thing between them yet. Watching as the kid stretched and rubbed his eyes, he continued, "Kid, go take a shower. I'll go get breakfast and meet you back here when you're done."

Getting to his feet, the white-haired Shinigami headed for his own shower without turning his head back to see what his Lieutenant would do. Refreshed after the cool shower, he picked up some food from the Division cookhouse before returning to his quarters. Just as he was in the midst of putting away the folded futons, his Lieutenant bowed and entered, "Ohayo gozaimasu," hair still damp from his shower.

Pulling the closet door shut, Kensei sat down at the table and gestured at the food, "Help yourself." Breakfast started tense and awkward and after about a minute, he decided it was enough. "I have one question for you, kid. Why me?"

Jerking his head up from his food, Shuuhei stared at his Captain. He had not expected that question and countless thoughts ran through his mind as he sought out his answer, one that he knew just somehow but did not know if he would be able to explain adequately. "You saved me that time, way back, and I always admired you, respected you, and then, you disappeared. It was as though there was a hole in my heart. When I saw you after the Winter War, I really couldn't believe that you were still around and you coming back and becoming my Captain was like god-send. Somehow, as we worked together, I just started liking you, especially when you helped me train and the rest of the Division as well. I always enjoyed our training and time together, especially when you go topless."

He ended his reply with cheeks pink, gaze locked onto his Captain's, watching as the brown eyes softened slightly while the muscular Shinigami continued with his breakfast. Several minutes passed without any reply from Kensei and by this time, Shuuhei was worried enough to voice his doubts. "This isn't a one time thing… is it?"

Kensei replied almost instantly, growling, "No." The kid wanted him and he had already claimed him as his own. He was not entirely sure of what he felt towards him, but what he did feel was enough for him to know that he did want the kid in some way. "We're still Taicho and Fuku-taicho, but you're mine in addition to that, so we'll get this settled somehow, so don't worry, Shuuhei," his voice becoming slightly softer as he spoke his name.

It was time to stop thinking of him as just his Lieutenant and as _the_ kid. Shuuhei was his now and that meant something else entirely. They continued with their breakfast, tucking in heartily, the silence now much more comfortable, in some way an ideal start to yet another day of hard work.


End file.
